Dreams
by DaemonicKitten
Summary: Just a random idea. What happened if Edward met Bella before he was turned? ONESHOT. COMPLETE. Edward/Bella.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Note**: Just a random idea. This _is_ just a one-shot. The rest is to be left up to the imaginations of the readers. However, if I get a strong enough muse, I _might_ do something more with it. For now, it's COMPLETE.

**Summary**: What if Edward met Bella before he was a vampire? This is my take on what _could_ have happened.

**Legend**:

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

_**Messages**_

**Flashback/Vision/Dream**

**(Scene/POV Changes)**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**(Edward's POV)**

I sighed as I changed into my night clothing. I looked out the window, ignoring how dark it was. People swarmed the streets. Coughs floated up, and some people were almost crawling. Those that seemed completely healthy avoided the sick easily, but I felt my heart clench and wished for a moment that I could help ease their suffering.

Then, something caught my eye. Illuminated in the faint street lamps, I saw the pale blonde hair of Doctor Carlisle Cullen wandering the street. He walked fearlessly up to the sick people and helped them up. I even watched as he easily picked someone up and carried them to a horse-drawn buggy. He returned to the others and easily loaded them one by one into the buggy. He then looked around and I easily caught the disappointed frown on his face as he took in the healthy people's attitudes towards the others.

All of a sudden, his head shot straight at my window, just as a coughing fit hit me. I stared into his eyes, though my eyes easily blurred with the tears at the force of my cough. His eyes were so sad and sympathetic, and he looked so alone. I had my hand over my mouth, but I held on to the window sill with my other hand, struggling to breathe through the coughing. It hurt, a lot. I knew I was getting worse, but I weathered it the best I could. When it passed, I pulled my hand away and blinked at the flecks of blood on my hand. I quickly wiped my hand on a handkerchief I carried with me and took a few deep breaths to catch my breath. When I looked up again, he was gone and so was the buggy.

_What an unusual man._ I thought as I walked over to my bed. I sat down and said my usual prayers as I laid back and covered myself. Darkness overwhelmed me quickly, and I gave in easily, hoping my dreams would take me away from my pain.

**Dream**

I had no idea where I was. I was surrounded by a strange, foreign, dense forest. The smell of the air was fresh and almost held a little mildew in it, and the sky was dark with clouds. There was even a hint of mist around me. I felt strange, like I was me but I wasn't. I felt frozen solid, but it didn't seem to be too cold here. I also felt… Well, I just felt different.

"Hello?"

Looking around, I took a step forward. I looked down and watched as my foot landed on a small rock. Applying a little pressure, I jumped when the rock flew apart. I raised my head and blinked when suddenly I was standing less then two feet away from a girl. She had her back to me, but I could see she was slender, looked to be about my age, and had long chocolate hair.

_Who are you?_ I tried to open my mouth to say something, but my body suddenly felt frozen. My throat strangely burned like a white hot fire, and the agony coursed through me. At the same time, I noticed that the air smelled more heavily like a stunning bouquet of freesia and lavender. I couldn't feel my heart pounding, which scared me, but I could feel that my chest was tight.

"Your skin is pale white and ice cold to the touch."

Her voice was soft and almost uncertain. It caught me off guard, but I didn't jump. I just focused on the back of her head, even though I wanted to frown. _Ice cold? Pale white?_ I'd always been fairly warm and pretty tan, as far as I knew. Was she talking about my sickness

"You never eat."

_That is not what my mother said to me._ I thought dryly. I was still fairly frozen to the spot and unable to speak. I had a habit of eating a lot, and my mother always said it was because I was a growing boy.

"Your eyes change color with your mood."

I allowed that one. My mother had always mentioned my eyes changed from a light emerald when I was happy to a deep emerald when I was angry or sad.

"You're unbelievably strong, and fast."

Blinking a moment, I took in as my body unwillingly moved a step closer. _Strong and fast?_ Well, I had to be strong to work on the docks. Fast? I didn't know about that one. Who _was_ this strange girl?

"How old are you?"

The way she spoke about me, she knew me. I didn't understand why she'd have to ask. I opened my mouth. "Seventeen." I blinked a moment. _That doesn't sound like me._ Well, ok, so it did, but it sounded so different, too.

There was silence a moment and I caught it as she shifted uncomfortably. It brought to attention just how unusually sharp my eyesight was. "How long have you _been_ seventeen?"

Blinking again, I hesitated. _What does she mean?_ I felt my mouth open against my will, and heard my voice. "A while." 'A while'??

There was another second of hesitation. "I know what you are."

_'What_ you are'? What did she mean? What was I, that she would say such a thing? Why did I feel so strange? Again I moved closer; I was pressed almost up against her. Her smell overwhelmed me and I felt my throat tighten as I fought it. "Say it." The voice was low, and a demand. She seemed to tremble ever so slightly. "Out loud." Why did I feel the need to add this? "Say it!"

"Vampire."

I felt like I'd been sucker punched. Vampires didn't exist and those that believed in them were considered heathens. Witches, even. I looked at her and finally realized that she was dressed far differently than the women of my generation. She wore slender legged pants, and women just didn't _wear_ pants. She also wore a shirt and had no sleeves and bared about half an inch of her stomach. Again, against the rules. This she wore under a form fitting jacket that was made of an unusual, thick material. The way she was dressed, the way she acted… I didn't know what to think.

It seemed like an eternity passed, and then I felt my mouth open. "Are you afraid?" Uh, no.. That wasn't what I wanted to say. I wanted to explain that vampires didn't exist.

She slowly turned around and I found myself facing the most beautiful and stunning pale girl I'd ever seen. She had deep chocolate eyes, and a small, round, delicate face. Her cheeks were ever so slightly flushed, and her small, pink lips parted as she answered my question. "No." There was only the briefest hint of a hesitation before she answered, but I could see it in her eyes, she really wasn't.

_Brave._ I stared at her, watching as her face seemed to heat up. _Foolish, but brave. Pretty, too._ I felt my own face heat up at the thought. _Who are you?_

Blinking, I started when I realized I was no longer standing across from a girl. I was in a massive bathroom with furniture I'd never seen before. It held things I didn't recognize. None of it hit me. What hit me was my reflection. I was staring at a pale face. It was me, but… It wasn't. The face was _too_ pale; more pale than I'd ever been in my entire life. Even with my sickness I had more color than this. The eyes were a deep golden color, not my usual emerald, and my hair was darker. I was also wearing a blue button up shirt

"Edward?" The voice was masculine but unfamiliar.

I spun to see who'd addressed me. There, standing in the door of the bathroom with the sun from the hall window filtering in and making his skin sparkle like diamonds, was Doctor Carlisle Cullen. I recognized him as the doctor who looked after me when my sickness acted up and I had to go to the hospice. Suddenly, felt like I was falling. My eyes shut as everything turned black.

**End Dream**

Jumping awake with a start, I looked around wildly.

"Edward? Sweetheart, are you all right?" My mother rushed into the room. She was wearing a deep gold dress that fanned around her elegantly, and her copper colored hair was done up at the top of her head. "Edward??"

I realized I was back in my room. I was sweating heavily and panting, even as my heart pounded frantically. I almost sighed in relief when I found that heartbeat comforting. My body felt like it was on fire, and my chest tightened threateningly with the force I sucked my breath in, telling me to calm down before I launched into another painful coughing fit. "Mother." I stared at her tanned face a moment and forced a bit of a smile. Already the dream was beginning to fade, though the mysterious woman's face was burned into my memory. "It was just another dream."

"The strange girl? The beauty you've seen before?" She tilted her head a little, a lock of her hair falling into her emerald eyes.

I nodded and felt my face heat up. I'd spoken to my mother before, about this mysterious girl. I'd dismissed it as a random dream at first, but she'd reappeared. First she smiled at me and held my hand. I recognized my mother's wedding ring on her hand, and my father's on mine; she looked different, paler and with amber colored eyes. Then she was staring at me in shock; I was leaning over her for some reason and we were outside.

Now this.

"What happened?" My mother sat on the edge of my bed and ran her hand through my hair. She smiled fondly as she rumpled my unruly hair.

Sitting up fully, I crossed my legs under the blankets and stared at the tan bed sheets. "She was confronting me." I frowned and shuddered a little at the memory. "About being a vampire."

My mother gasped. "Is she a heathen?"

My frown grew. "No, I don't think so. I caught an image of myself in a mirror." Swallowing heavily, I looked up at my mother. "I think I _was_ one. I was pale, and my eyes…" Suddenly, something hit me. "I had Doctor Cullen's eyes." I blinked. "And he was there. He knew me, and it seemed it was personal. I got an almost….fatherly sense from him."

Frowning a moment, my mother's eyes went to the window. She gazed out at the cloudy day, her hand absently playing with the diamond heart around her throat. Her expression was thoughtful, and it was clear she was thinking heavily on what I'd said.

I followed her gaze, watching as the sun sparkled off the crystal flower vase in my window. It hit me a moment. "He sparkled."

"Edward?"

I turned back to my mother to find her looking at me in confusion. "My dream. The mysterious girl confronted me about being a vampire. I think I was; and Doctor Cullen was sparkling in the sun."

Her eyes narrowed momentarily, and filled with a strange expression. If I didn't know better, I'd have sworn she looked like those words struck a memory of some sort. it was disconcerting. "Those are…very unusual dreams." She smiled and nodded as she patted my legs. "Perhaps they can portray the future?"

"Are you saying I'm meant to become a vampire?" I blinked and raised an eyebrow. A small part of me wanted to laugh at this, but it was impolite to laugh at a woman, let alone your own mother.

She seemed to think about it. "I do not know, my son. We cannot see the future, now, can we?" She smiled wryly. "Come now. Your father will be home soon and we have much work to do." Patting my leg again, she cast one more thoughtful look out the window before covering her mouth as she started coughing. She got up slowly, turned and walked out of my room, closing the door behind her.

I pushed the sheets back and leaned over the side of the bed, hissing a little as my warm feet hit the cold floor. I stared out the window and sighed. Wiping the back of my hand across my forehead, I barely noted my fever was starting up again, and I knew I'd probably be in the hospice before the day was out. That's how it usually went, but each time the fever seemed to get worse and last longer.

Staring out the window at the sunny day, I barely caught sight of my pale face and green eyes. It never ceased to amaze me how much my mother and I looked alike. I shuddered at the thought of the topaz eyes instead of my own. What did those dreams mean? Shaking my head, I sighed. _They very well might not mean a thing. Dreams aren't meant to make sense._

I closed my eyes, the stunning young woman's face crossing my mind. It was blurrier now, and I knew that if I didn't see her again tonight, her face would have faded by tomorrow. That's how it always went. For a brief moment I felt a pang of longing course through me. Whoever she was, she was stunning and I could see such a warm, caring look in her eyes. I felt drawn to her. With a sigh I got up, heading over to my closet to gather my day's clothing.

_Just who _are _you?_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you liked it.

R+R please.

Thank you

Tenshi


End file.
